


Business of Love

by ingthing



Series: Florist & Wedding Planner AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Innuendo, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Roses, Valentine's Day, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: It's Victor and Yuuri's first Valentine's Day together, but work is in their way.Takes place ahead of the current timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS FIC TAKES PLACE AHEAD OF THE CURRENT TIMELINE (as of Ch. 7, Under the Blossoms) BY AROUND 9 MONTHS.**
> 
> Don't worry, I'll write to bridge the difference!
> 
> Not beta'd but enjoy~

Valentine's day is a cruel day to singles, but even crueler, Victor thinks, to those in the business of love.

It's the first Valentine's he'll have with Yuuri, and by some twist of fate, he has to spend it running around and supervising a _wedding_.

"I'm sorry, darling," He sighs into his phone, his boyfriend on the other side of the call listening quietly. "I should have given you prior notice."

"Victor, you know Valentine's week is _hell_ for florists. It's really fine." Yuuri sounds exhausted already, and the actual holiday is still a day away. "We can do something after this week; even if I did break away from work, all I'd want to do is sleep."

Nodding to no one in particular, Victor tries not to sound too dejected as he fiddles with a lock of his hair, seated with his knees up on the sofa. "Mm... I wouldn't mind that— We could spend an entire day lazing in bed next weekend, if you'd like."

"That would be nice." Murmuring, Yuuri replies. There's the soft rustling of sheets and a long yawn from Yuuri's end of the call, and Victor leans his head into his phone, propping it on his armrest and staring absentmindedly in front of him, where Makkachin is sleeping restfully on her dog bed.

"Are you at the shop?" Victor asks, even if he already knows the answer. Yuuri had told him he'd be staying with his family above their store for the week to make preparations, but it's hard to think of things to talk about when it's already… goodness, it's already eleven at night. "You should be sleeping soon, right?"

Yuuri hums noncommittally, and he sounds like he's snuggling into a pillow from the sound of swishing against his phone, like he does when he's restless and can't sleep. "I'm not used to my old bed, but I'm trying. Strongly considering just walking over to your place, though. S'comfier."

Hardly stifling the dopey smile that spreads across his face at Yuuri's sleepy comment, Victor chuckles warmly. "You won't want to get up for work tomorrow if you do that."

"After Valentine's," Yuuri mumbles. "After Valentine's, I'll come back."

"Alright, Yuuri. Good luck tomorrow; sleep well."

With a quiet "good night," Yuuri hangs up, and Victor exhales.

It's only one more day; they'll do their jobs, stick through the long hours, and come home to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bro. Bro! _Katsuki Yuuri!_ "

The use of his full name in a chiding tone catches Yuuri's full attention, and Mari sighs, sitting beside him in the middle of tying yet another bouquet of deep scarlet roses together.

"Huh?"

"You're gonna drool over all the flowers if you doze off. We don't need baby's-breath[1] AND baby's drool."

Yuuri decides to ignore Mari's snickering to read the orders for the day, picking the stapled sheets of paper up and skimming over the list. Roses, roses… and more roses. The vases on the shelving in the large basement of the store are overflowing with them, and Yuuri would give _anything_ to see some variety. He'd prefer a good bouquet of multicolored daisies, or something simple like tulips or narcissus flowers instead of the conventional monotony of red roses.

Many of the orders are for large bouquets; a beautiful gift, Yuuri's sure, but roses can't bloom so well crammed tight like that, and he appreciates that there are quite a few orders for smaller bouquets on the list, not to mention the ones they'll be putting out in the shop for last-minute lovers.

Still, Yuuri thinks, staring at the racks of bouquets being rolled into their large freezers by his dad, it would be nice not to have to work for once on Valentine's and spend the day with Victor. Early on in their relationship, Yuuri found out that Victor loves grand romantic gestures, being the hopeless romantic he is. Romantic things like going for sandy walks on sunset soaked shores or kissing on Victor's balcony or first kisses amidst sakura blossoms (which, Yuuri is proud to say, is one thing that he's fulfilled) make the most beautiful smiles rise on Victor's face, and Valentine's is a _big_ one. It's a _very big_ romantic thing.

He was too sleep addled to really notice when Victor talked to him on the phone last night, but didn't he apologize for not being able to spend Valentine's with Yuuri? He sounded apologetic, even if Yuuri had given him a prior apology that he was obligated to work on the 14th. Victor's probably _dreamed_ of spending a romantic Valentine's day with Yuuri with flowers and chocolates and champagne—

And Yuuri had _completely_ ruled out that possibility. God, he's the _worst_ boyfriend.

Plus, the orders in his hands are all presumably for other people's loved ones. Not that flowers aren't usually, but on Valentine's, everything's supposed to be for girlfriends and boyfriends and datemates and partners. There are boyfriends on this list who have ordered huge, pricey bouquets for their special other in the name of love, and all Yuuri has for _his_ is a bunch of excuses _not_ to be romantic on Valentine's. They both have to work tomorrow, sure, but there's no doubt that Victor must be disappointed.

Yuuri's a horrible, terrible boyfriend.

He really needs to fix that.

He turns back to the piles of flowers he's got to bunch together by four o'clock and keeps his brain working on how he can possibly make things right.

 

* * *

 

 

It's finally Valentine's day, they haven't opened yet, and Yuuri is peeking out the shop windows every two seconds to make sure he doesn't miss Victor stopping by.

He'd texted Victor last night and asked him to come to the shop before work after a stroke of genius, and it was a little after ten when Yuuri raced down to the basement to prepare for this morning. It's the best he can manage right now, since all the flowers in the shop have to be on reserve in case they get more orders than they expect.

Hopefully Victor likes what he has in store.

There's a knocking from the front door, and Yuuri jumps out of his seat when he see Victor, in a light pink suit jacket, waving cutely at him with a big smile.

Yuuri opens the door and Victor captures him in a bone-crushing hug, and it refuels Yuuri after so many days spent just talking on the phone.

"Happy Valentine's day, _lyubov moya_. [2]" Victor murmurs, shoulders relaxing with a happy sigh. "and good morning. I hope you slept well?"

"Yeah," Yuuri breathes, taking in Victor's warmth and smell. "I've missed you. Happy Valentine's."

There's bright delight in Victor's eyes when he releases Yuuri from the hug, and he goes in for a quick kiss— they've got work to get to, after all, and anything heavier should be saved for later, in private.

Yuuri leads him inside and to the stool in front of the counter, and Victor perches on it in anticipation. "Close your eyes." Yuuri instructs, and Victor's grin widens as he tries not to fidget in his seat.

When Yuuri tells him to open his eyes again, a little odd pulling on his jacket opening later, Victor looks down to see a beautiful striped cream and claret rose boutonniere, complete with tiny white flowers and a teal striped ribbon, pinned to his jacket.

Victor looks up from the rose, touching it gently as he meets Yuuri's bashful gaze. He smiles, clearly pleased he's surprised Victor. "Do you like it?"

As if Yuuri needs verbal confirmation. Victor is absolutely beaming.

"Oh, Yuuri, I _love_ it." Reaching up behind Yuuri's neck to hug him, mindful of the flower on his chest, Victor gushes.

"I thought you would." Hands resting warmly on Victor's shoulder-blades, Yuuri plants a kiss to Victor's jaw. "I thought it'd be nice to have something you can wear with you all day."

"I'll parade it around all day and tell everyone it was from you." Victor declares.

"I should probably let you go do that, then." Parting reluctantly, Yuuri takes Victor's hands. and Victor squeezes back, getting up from the stool.

"Alright," He sighs, stretching like a cat before straightening. "I'll pick you up after work."

"I'll see you tonight." Yuuri replies, just as Victor's about to exit the shop. He pauses, to Yuuri's confusion, then turns back to throw his boyfriend a coy grin.

"Oh yes, Yuuri?" Victor coos, winking seductively. "I have a surprise for you too, but it'll have to wait till tonight."

He leaves, just like that, and Yuuri gapes after him.

He should have known Victor would come up with something for Valentine's; he's anything but a passive lover. Just one more day of work, and Yuuri will find out what he means.

If _this_ is what Valentine's Day can feel like, then, well…

Yuuri thinks he might start liking it after all.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 
> 
> FOOTNOTES
> 
> 1Baby's-breath or Common Gypsophila is a flowering plant that has branching stems covered in tiny white flowers, used commonly in bouquets with larger flowers like roses in them.[return to text]
> 
> 2любовь моя, _lybov moya_ : my love.[return to text]


End file.
